Conventionally, in the broadcasting or the like conforming to digital video broadcasting (DVB), for example, the operation of sending subtitles information using bitmap data is performed. In recent years, an idea of sending subtitles information using text character codes, that is, on a text basis, has been proposed. In this case, font expansion is performed on the receiving side in accordance with the resolution.
In addition, an idea of attaching timing information to text information in a case where subtitles information is sent on a text basis has been proposed. The World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) has suggested timed text markup language (TTML) as an example of the text information (refer to Patent Document 1).